


tugisan sa lawa

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, regular warnings and spoilers for the actual chase on the lake chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: What if Elias lived? What if Crisostomo died? What if they did the Jack-and-Rose Titanic scene in their own way before it was cool? What if the chase on the lake went a bit differently?aka the "different ways the chase on the lake scene could've gone" writing dump.





	tugisan sa lawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the Añoranza zine, originally entitled "Te Quiero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only angsty fic i guess.
> 
> i hope.

Moonlit nights have always been Crisostomo’s weakness.

But now? When he and Elias are sharing a boat and quietly rowing away from the city? When he and Elias are in the closest proximity than they have ever been since they first met? When he and Elias are so close together that Crisostomo could see the slight ripples of muscles course through his back as Elias padded?

He was ridiculously weak now.

“Um, Elias?”

“Yes, _senyor_?”

Elias turned around, half of his face in darkness, and the other half in the pale glow of the moon. Crisostomo gulped. He was supposed to ask something serious: what would happen once they managed to escape to the other side of the river, but seeing Elias like this made him reconsider. It was serene being on the boat, and he’d hate himself for ruining it.

“ _Senyor_?”

“I…well I don’t know any other way to be frank. What are you planning to do after this? After we escape?”

Elias cocked his head. “After all this, you mean?”

“Yes.”

Elias put a thoughtful hand to his chin. “I only expect that you make it to Europe safely, _senyor_. I will manage the rest of my life by then.”

“What do you mean by managing the rest of your life?”

Elias shrugged. Clearly, his main priority was getting Crisostomo to the other side of the river in one piece. As always, Elias barely thought of his own welfare.

“That’s not a rather decent answer, Elias.”

“Then I assume I will continue what I’ve been doing for these past few years. Take up the cause of the people, give an idea of what it is to have a country.”

Crisostomo looked away, his eyebrows furrowing.

“So your mind is set? Even if you know you won’t be happy staying in this country?”

Elias sighed. There is no time to waste, they have to evade the Constabulary as quickly as possible, but even then it took enough willpower for him to not stop rowing and just taking the _ilustrado_ in his arms.

“I’m only saving you from future disappointments.”

“Future disappointments!” Crisostomo exclaimed. He had the foresight to not shout, but the tone of his voice in the still night startled Elias. “Man is a creature of circumstance. When we first met a month ago I was horribly blinded and repulsed by the sight around me, and now I have changed, Elias. My eyes have been opened to the social cancer eating away at the life of our country. I did not need to be saved from future disappointments. In fact, it’s all the more that I must stay and do something.”

Crisostomo exhaled deeply, his body trembling in fury. Elias looked over the man in concern.

“Yes, you’re your own master, you decide your own future, but you are going to start a war, _senyor_ ,” Elias rebuked. “Such extreme measures shouldn’t be utilized when I could see some hope in men.”

“How funny of you to say that,” Crisostomo murmured, a strange smiled playing around his lips, “when before you said you lost faith men.”

Elias opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. An awkward silence befell them, and internally Crisostomo hit himself because he didn’t want to make this situation tenser than it already is. Yes, he was being frank, yet who would’ve seen this coming?

“Alright, alright, let me just…” Crisostomo ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Come with me, or let me remain here so I can prepare for the future.”

Elias shook his, and chuckled sadly. “You know that is impossible, _senyor_.”

“Then why, Elias, is it impossible for you to join me to Europe? Enlighten me.”

“For the same reason as you, Crisostomo. I will stay, and bear the misfortunes of this country.”

“Then why are you telling me to leave?”

There was a checkpoint up ahead. Elias knew the conversation would draw out longer than necessary, so he slowed his rowing. He made a stupid wish that Crisostomo would finish his litany of pleas so he could finally get him to safety and ease the pain in his heart.

“You can be happy elsewhere, Crisostomo. You have established connections in Spain. You have money, and you can easily live in peace.”

In a heartbeat, Elias felt a soft warmth pressing against his lips. It took another heartbeat for Elias to register that Crisostomo was standing up in the rickety _bangka_ , a hand on Elias’ shoulder, _kissing him_ so firmly that his heart started jumping about.

Hesitantly, Crisostomo pulled away, and Elias had the urgent need to feel that warmth again. He held himself back from pulling Crisostomo into his arms.

“You idiot,” Crisostomo hissed, choking back tears. “Europe would be no different if you weren’t with me.”

His hands latched on to the front of Elias’ shirt, taking the cloth and balling it up in his palms.

“Please Elias, please come with me.” The tears started to run down Crisostomo’s face. He bowed his head in shame.

They were nearing the checkpoint.

Gently, Elias lifted Crisostomo’s head and wiped away a tear from his cheek.

Elias pursed his lips.

If he could, then yes he would willingly accompany Crisostomo Ibarra to Europe. If he could, he’d abandon this godforsaken country. If he could, he’d seek a more peaceful life in a foreign land with this man that he has come to love. If he could, if _only_ he could.

But…

“The patrol launch is coming. Lie down, and I’ll cover you with these sacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who weren't able to buy the zine last komiket, here's one of the fics!

**Author's Note:**

> hola
> 
> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
